


Surveillance

by Minuialeth75



Series: A Study in Mourning [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuialeth75/pseuds/Minuialeth75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a pity that the only Holmes sibling equipped with a passionate heart was the one who struggled to comprehend emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Reichenbach. Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft frowned at the latest footage from the CCTV camera showing the entrance of John Watson's flat building. The man had lost more weight since the previous week, and it appeared that his limp had worsened. 

Mycroft had known that the doctor was going to be very affected by Sherlock's "death", especially as the plan had entailed that he witnessed his friend jumping to his demise.  
He had tried to persuade Sherlock to at least let John know he was alive after his fake suicide, but his brother had stubbornly refused to hear of it, arguing that John's security was first and foremost.  
Sherlock hadn't anticipated John Watson's level of grief, because his dear brother had never really understood anything pertaining to sentiment. It was a pity that the only Holmes sibling equipped with a passionate heart was the one who struggled to comprehend emotions.

Of course Sherlock had no inkling of what his flatmate felt for him. Oh, he probably _saw_ the signs but his extraordinary brain didn't know how to connect that kind of dots. The irony was that his brother didn't realise either that Doctor Watson had become much more than a friend to him.

Sherlock was growing thinner on the latest surveillance pictures, if that was possible. He and John Watson indubitably needed each other to thrive.


End file.
